A Challenge To Remember
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The time has come to prove who's the better tickler. The Tickle Monsters or the Grant Mansion aliens!


**A story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I think that the tickle monsters could out tickle anyone," Ben said.

"I'm not too sure about that," Rachel grinned.

"Look, they've been doing this for years, so yes they could beat anyone," Ben said.

"Well I think the aliens would definitely give them a run for their money," Sasha smiled.

Meanwhile while they were talking, they were not aware that Four Arms had heard everything they said.

"Oh so they think we can't win huh? Two can play this game," he said, now walking out. He then whistled loud and got the other aliens attention. "Listen everyone! We've been challenged!"

"What do you mean?" Feedback asked.

"Lay it on us Big Red," Heatblast added.

"We're listening," Whampire added.

"Well, I just heard Ben and the girls. They said that the tickle monster brothers can't beat us in tickle fights, but Ben thinks we would lose," Four Arms said.

"Oh is that so?" Heatblast smirked.

"I think we should test that theory," Goop added.

"I agree," Whampire said, showing his claws.

"And we should definitely show them what we're made of," Four Arms said, now whistling loud.

Within a few moments, Jocu appeared with all six of his brothers. Jocu gave all of the aliens a smirk and playful wiggle of his dark, black eyebrows.

"You whistled Fours?" he grinned.

"I did princey," Four Arms grinned, now cracking his knuckles. "C'mere Jocu and let's have a match."

"Match?" Jocu chuckled. "A tickle match?"

"Of course! Ben doesn't think we could take you guys on. But I think we could win!" Four Arms said happily. Jocu chuckled and then stood up.

"Well then…Four Arms…you and I will have a match and the others can pick their opponents. We will see…" Jocu said, now letting his eyes glow.

"Bring it on ya tickle boy!" Four Arms teased.

"After you Mr. Wrestler," Jocu said with a devious grin. Four Arms then lunged at him and the two went rolling into the other room.

"And I pick you," Vivo smiled, now walking up to Whampire.

"Come and get it Vivo," Whampire smiled, now flying at him and the two began clashing.

"I get you!" Amio chuckled, now lunging at Goop. Goop giggled in glee and began wiggling along the young prince's stomach.

"Let's rumble!" Feedback chuckled, now jumping at Jape.

"Oh you almost wrinkled my sash!" Jape said, adjusting his princely sash. "That does it! Come here you electrical menace!" He said without heat. Jape then took off after Feedback.

"Are you ready to rumble?" Heatblast smiled, now warming his hands.

"No one here can beat my obvious and charming heat," Blithe cooed. "Bring it on alien!"

And with that, those two went at it in the garden outside! Jest was observing as his brothers and the aliens were facing each other when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned and saw Humungosaur smiling at him.

"I'm ready if you are. I think you're the oldest right?" he asked.

"I am. And I accept your challenge," Jest said, now letting his eyes glow in mischief.

Those two then grabbed each other and the battle began. Jovi was the only one that was left and he was about to go back to his realm when he felt something gently touch his shoulder.

"Hey…leaving so soon?" an electric voice said. He turned and saw Upgrade give him a smile. "I will challenge you Jovi."

"I-It's ok. I'm not as good as my brothers," Jovi said, looking away. Upgrade only chuckled and tackled the young prince to the floor.

"C'mon kid! This is meant to be fun," Upgrade said, now wiggling his fingers into Jovi's side and making him laugh.

Within a few moments, Ben and the girls ran in there to see what was happening. They were shocked at seeing the battles that were happening! Playful battles that is!

"AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHP!" Four Arms laughed, now defending his worst spots.

"Tickle tickle tickle Fours…all you have to do is admit I'm the best," Jocu grinned, now tickling four arms under all of his armpits.

"NEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEEHVER!" The red alien squirmed.

"Oh yes, I love it when they don't give up easily! SHOW NO MERCY!" Jocu thundered playfully. Of course they would never harm the aliens…it was all in fun! His brothers cheered in response in their native tongue. They were going to show why they were called the tickle monster princes!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH THAHAHAHAHAHAT!" Amio laughed, feeling Goop tickle his feet.

"I've got you kiddo. Tickle tickle," Goop teased, now becoming a snake and wiggling against Amio's toes. Amio laughed and then ghosted his hands into Goop, making his squeal in laughter.

"HEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEY! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Goop laughed.

"Just showing my special skill," Amio smirked, now pinning Goop down and tickling him all in his insides.

Meanwhile, Heatblast was chasing Blithe and trying to pin down the crafty prince. "Hold still Blithe!" Heatblast huffed. Blithe smirked and then turned into a large snake-like being.

"If you insist!" he smiled, now quickly wrapping around Heatblast and wiggling against his body, making the fire alien laugh. Heatblast threw his head back laughing as Blithe began massaging the magna rocks by his ankles and legs.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH LEHEHEHEHEHEHEHET GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Heatblast cried out.

"No way. Only one of us has the title of "too hot" and that would be me," Blithe teased, now tickling his friend more.

Meanwhile, Jest was chuckling and laughing as Humungosaur was gently tickling his shoulder blades as he was pinned to his chest.

"Face it Jest! I'm one of the strongest here. You would have to be pretty strong to escape me!" Humungosaur said proudly. But he gasped as Jest gently broke free of his grip and flipped him on his stomach. He wasn't hurt; only shocked! "HEY! What just happened?!"

"I too am strongest of my brothers. Therefore, I am your best opponent," Jest said in a confident manner, now tickling the large dinosaur on his back, making him shout in laughter.

Vivo was busy with Whampire. The Vladat was tickling him on his stomach and Vivo was having a great time! But Vivo quickly turned the tide and pinned Whampire on his back and tickled his abs!

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH VIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIVO!" Whampire laughed out.

"Seems like I have conquered the Vladat prince huh? Huh?!" Vivo teased.

Ben and the others laughed as they noticed the brothers and aliens all tackling each other back and forth. But in the end, though sweaty but clearly ready for more, the brothers were the winners! Jocu and his brothers let out a call of victory and the aliens all grumbled.

"It's not fair if you all have done this for years," Goop huffed.

"Yeah, rematch ya overgrown red menace," Four Arms teased as Jocu helped him up.

"Naturally," Jocu winked. Vivo then helped Whampire up too.

"This changes nothing! We will do this again and soon!" Whampire smirked at Vivo.

"I'll be waiting," Vivo smirked back.

"That was awesome!" Ben laughed.

"That was one of the best matches that I have ever seen!" Sasha grinned.

"But even though the tickle monsters won, we know it was close!" Rachel chirped.

"They barely won! We are gonna get them back!" Humungosaur said.

"And we will all be waiting," Jocu said. Everyone let out a laugh and went to the kitchen for refreshments. That was definitely a challenge, but was a joy for the whole family.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! A Guest wanted to know what it would be like between a challenge for the brothers and the aliens!**


End file.
